Against All Odds
by HermioneGtheOboePlayer
Summary: It is reaping day in District three and Max is worried about Freak. What if they are both chosen? What he doesn't realize that the Quarter Quell twist will destroy every moral he has and change his world forever. Rated K just for the violence. :)


Hello, I am glad you found this story on browse when you were bored. I have written one story so far so I am fairly new, but don't be afraid to be brutal! This crossover includes characters from my favorite series and books. Enjoy!

* * *

_**MAX'S POV (Freak the Mighty)**_

This morning, I woke up and remembered exactly what I had been dreading last night; todays was the reaping. I am worried, not for me, but for my friend, Freak. Freak isn't his actual name of course, but after hating each other in preschool, its hard to switch to Kevin. I walk out of the down under and walk to his house. It is surprising that he is still alive in the harsh environment of District 6. We are often overlooked by the Capitol when it comes to health and food supply.

I wake up the Fair Gwen and ask if I can see Freak. She quietly nods and rushes over to the third room on the right. I notice right away that Freak's curtains are drawn. This means that he is in unstable condition. I feel my heart pound as I pick him up to help him dress. I wouldn't bother him on a normal day if, but today is the reaping, even if you are in a life threatening situation the teachers will shoot you if you don't attend. I despise the teachers as much, if not more than, everybody else. I dress Freak in his reaping clothes. He has worn the same outfit since being first entered in the reaping. This should give you a feel as to how small he is. He has a growth disorder, so he does not have the ability to run or walk without help.

* * *

When we get to the reaping ceremony, I go over in my head what I will do if I get called. Freak and I go into the 14 age group and await our fate. Freak is jittery about the reaping so I assure him that he will not be picked. I have taken out tesserae for him and the Fair Gwen for the past three years so Freak only has name in three times while I have my name in twelve times. Only Blade has more names in than me, but I don't care if he is chosen. He is the mayor's son so he thinks he is top notch and has bullied Freak on more than one occasion.

"How are you doing Geek and Crybaby," I hear him say to me.

"Why should I tell a brat like you," I reply calmly.

"I could rig the ball to have only Geek's name in it Crybaby. Incase you have forgotten my father is the mayor."

"How could I forget," I mutter under my breath.

"Whats that Crybaby, did you need your bin-"

Blade is cut off by the Capitol's theme song. They claim that it is a twist on a centuries old song "America the Beautiful" but I don't see the point in singing about how great and beautiful a country is if it just gets destroyed by war and stupidity of their so called "government".

My father is the announcer for the games. After murdering my mother he ran of to the capitol and became a Hunger Games announcer. He disgusts me. He walks up to the microphone and starts the "show".

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor. Today as you all know is the day when we pick two young men and two young women to participate in the 75 annual Hunger Games. First, I must tell you what this years Quarter Quell twist is, don't I."

He takes out an envelope and opens it.

"This years twist is, 'Anyone over twelve can be chosen.'"

My heart skips a beat. This means that Grim, Gram, and the Fair Gwen can be chosen. What will I do if both Grim and Freak are chosen? I can't do nothing, but I can't betray them either. My father interrupts my thoughts as he continues.

"First the girls."

I watch him walk to the glass ball on his right to choose to women's names. If the Fair Gwen is chosen then I will not be able to volunteer for her.

"The first girl tribute is... Gwen Dillon!"

I feel sick as I watch the Fair Gwen walk up to the platform. Freak looks as pale as ghost next to me. He does not deserve to lose the rest of his family.

"The next girl tribute is..."

He picks another name and I watch his smirk grow bigger as he reads aloud the name...

"Evelyn Grason."**(I DON'T KNOW HER ACTUAL NAME!)**

I pale. That is Gram's name.

"Next are the boy's."

He walk's over to the bowl on his left and picks a name that only makes his grin grow.

"William Grason."

I gag. Grim and Gram can't kill each other. I do the only thing I can to, but I regret it almost immediately.

"I volunteer as tribute."

My father pales as he watches me walk up stage. I glance at the Fair Gwen and Gram who are gawking at me and half-heartedly smile.

"T-t-the next t-t-t-tribute i-i-is...K-K-Kevin D-d-dillon."


End file.
